foodtruckfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Robin Patterson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Food Truck Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the New Zealand page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Lexiborowitz (help forum | blog) Welcome! Hi Robin - Thanks for all your edits here. I'm the Lifestyle Category Manager here at Wikia and I founded this wiki as I'm super passionate and excited about Food Trucks. You're right, catagory pages shouldn't say 'add your favorite truck here' as all trucks will be rolled up to the categories. We can change that - or feel free to make the change if you like. Hope you stick around and continue contributing here! Christina l 19:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Categories Dear Robin, Thanks for the input. Please feel free to edit them if you like. Thanks for your interest in Food Truck Wiki! Kate.moon 22:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) State Category Hi Robin - Saw your message about the wiki on Community Central. So right now I think we have one truck on the wiki which is not in the USA. I wanted every truck added to the wiki to automatically roll up to the 'state' category so that when someone clicks on the 'Trucks by City & State' tab in the nav bar above they will see all the trucks and I was afraid if I didn't add that to the template for adding a truck people wouldn't know to include the word 'state' their category lists. Does that make sense? I know you know how to use wikis super well - but this wiki is attracting people that may not be as familiar with wiki stuff as you are, so I wanted to make it as easy as possible for them. Also, while I do hope we get trucks world-wide evenutally I really wanted to get well established in the states first - since that's where most food trucks are at the moment. So I don't think it impacts us too much right now to have trucks automaticaly roll up to the state category. I'm open to changing this but I do feel like I need some sort of solution - so let me know your thoughts. I so appreciate all of the work you have done on here already and I hope you continue to edit here. I definitely need a wiki expert like you here. best, Christina 22:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi Robin - Thanks for clearing up the spam that happened here over the weekend. The thank you message is automated, but I may turn it off. I'm wondering if you'd like admin rights here so you can also block people if I don't see the spam before you do? Let me know! Christina 16:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Form Problem Hi Robin - I just tested the form and it worked fine for me. I was able to add categories, save, and edit. Let me know if you're still having issues and I can file a bug. Christina 16:18, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Tried another "test" truck - same problem -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi i like food around 17 Sep 2011 Admin Rights & Form Problem Hi Robin - Thanks for alerting me to the vandal. I'll go through his edits and delete or revert what needs to be deleted, which is probably most of it. Thanks for reverting. I've given you admin rights so you can block people too if you see them before I do. Oh and we're making some changes to the form - so let's see how it goes this week and if there are still issues we'll get them fixed. Christina 17:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Robin! Thanks for your message - sorry I must have missed that the first time you let me know. I'll have someone fix that asap. And yes! My role changed here a bit in the last few months and I'm actually moving on to a new job next week! So I won't be around here much anymore. I hope you do continue to work on this wiki though, it's one that's been a lot of fun for me and it has great potential. All the best, Christina 00:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Problems What problems? Anything I can help with? :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for the heads up, I may not have time to get to it tonight, but I will look into that in the next day or two & see if I can iron these issues out. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey, I got my boss to throw this on my to-do list, it's on the board for first thing next week. ::::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 09:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) re: Improving the input form Okay. Sorry, it's been a busy month for me as I'm still out of state visiting family. Anyway, I was finally able to look into the Food Truck Layout and... *The *Required at the bottom of the form is a reference note. If you look at the questions, some have an asterisk (*) after the text. For example: Food Truck name:* and Cuisine* - the *Required you see at the bottom is simply noting that all questions with an asterisk are required to complete the form. *When I create a new page with the current layout, I see an +Add Category button at the bottom which allows adding any categories you wish. Are you not getting this button? *I changed the "City & State" question to "Where is this truck located?" with the example info displaying "Town? County? City? State? Province? Country?" - which I think more clearly welcomes the addition of Food Trucks from any place, big or small, American or not. Due to the wording change on this question, I tweaked the wording on the existing "Where is this truck located?" question so that it isn't a repeat. I also changed the section title in the infoboxes from "City, State" to "Location." *Nothing can be done about the lack of ability to edit in normal mode once a page has been created with Layout Builder. This is one of the shortcomings of the system, a system which is still in development. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 13:35, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :The internationalization changes look good. The choice of compulsory fields seems a little inconsistent, with no asterisk for the photo of the truck near the top but "Got photos? The more the better. Add them here!*" near the bottom. However, my big problem remains: I still do not get the category button. What can be wrong with my display using Windows Vista on Firefox 3? This is a copy-and-paste of what I see near the bottom, which looks the same as in my above screenshot (apart from the curious intrusion of the editing help!) : Got photos? The more the better. Add them here!* Select a picture *Required Below are some commonly used wiki markup codes. Simply click on what you want to use and it will appear in the edit box above. Insert: – — … ° ≈ ≠ ≤ ≥ ± − × ÷ ← → · § Sign your username: -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Wiki markup: | [] [[]] Category: #REDIRECT [[]] Symbols: ~ | ¡ ¿ † ‡ ↔ ↑ ↓ • ¶ # ¹ ² ³ ½ ⅓ ⅔ ¼ ¾ ⅛ ⅜ ⅝ ⅞ ∞ ‘ “ ’ ” «» ¤ ₳ ฿ ₵ ¢ ₡ ₢ $ ₫ ₯ € ₠ ₣ ƒ ₴ ₭ ₤ ℳ ₥ ₦ № ₧ ₰ £ ៛ ₨ ₪ ৳ ₮ ₩ ¥ ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ View this template This field is a spam trap. DO NOT fill it in! * Then there's "Summary:" followed by its box and the Save page button (hey, what happened to "Publish"?!) and the Preview button. Over to you guys. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Hard to say what the issue would be - other than the fact that you are 6 versions behind the current FF release (9.0.1). I can't think of anything else that would be causing you not to see it. The best work-around I can think of right now is to add a field that would allow you to input the categories you want manually using the link brackets. (just added this field) :::I didn't build the layout, so I'm not sure why the gallery would be "required" rather than the main photo. I don't really think either should be required, since there may not be a photo available. I've changed it so neither have an asterisk. ::::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 04:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC)